Malfoy
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Narcisa era uma péssima filha. Péssima irmã. Péssima profissional. Péssima em tudo que era possível, mas ela se mataria para não ser uma péssima mãe para o seu filho. Nem que, para isso, tenha que ser uma péssima esposa. Afinal de contas, uma mulher pode ser os dois, até o momento em que precisar escolher. [Coletânea de drabbles sobre a personagem]
1. Ajuda

Narcisa colocou o seu casaco em cima do cabideiro, ignorando a passagem irritada de Bellatrix.

— Narcisa.

Ela virou-se, vendo como Lucius observava-a.

— Lucius — ela disse, secamente — Vejo que já está em casa.

— Onde você estava? — ele perguntou.

— Tentando salvar a vida do nosso filho — respondeu.

Assim que ela passou por ele, Lucius segurou o seu braço.

— Narcisa... — ele tentou dizer — Eu...

— Não temos nada a conversar, Lucius — disse Narcisa, soltando o seu braço, já que ele não segurava com força suficiente.

Dando um último olhar vazio ao marido, ela subiu as escadas.

Seu casamento tinha acabado há muito tempo.


	2. Atuação

— Snape o matou. Não eu — disse Draco.

Narcisa fechou a porta do quarto, impedindo que qualquer outra pessoa na casa pudesse escutá-los.

— Foi melhor assim — ela disse, tirando as luvas das mãos.

— Fiquei parecendo um fraco — reclamou Draco.

— Draco, o que importa agora é permanecermos vivos — disse Narcisa, sentando-se ao seu lado, na cama — O orgulho não importa mais.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, um pouco debochado.

— Atuamos muito bem — ele disse.

— Não é porque não conseguimos mais enganar às pessoas, que precisamos parar de tentar — ela disse, passando a mão no cabelo dele — Apronte-se, a reunião já vai começar.


	3. Desabafo

_Eu serei breve, embora acredite que não tem mais sanidade para poder ler esta carta.  
_

 _Todas as vezes em que penso nas vezes em que meu filho esteve realmente feliz, não consigo encontrar muitas lembranças. Eu coloquei a culpa em mim mesma por muito tempo, até perceber que você foi o real culpado por isso._

 _É tão difícil mudar de um momento para o outro... A verdade é que nunca aprovei que o mundo bruxo tivesse essa escória, mas nunca pensei em fazer algo contra, até te conhecer._

 _Você mudou todos os meus pensamentos e sonhos._

 _Valeu a pena para você?_


	4. Dobby

Apesar de não demonstrar perto do pai, Draco parecia bem afetado pela "demissão" de Dobby. Mais tarde, Narcisa descobriu que o filho usava ao elfo doméstico como uma forma de desabafar sobre o que lhe afligia. Aquilo magoou. E como magoou!

Saber que seu filho preferia conversar com um elfo do que consigo... Sobre as suas preocupações, inseguranças, mesmo sobre coisas banais do colégio. Narcisa nunca teve quem a escutasse, depois que Andrômeda partiu de casa, e não queria que seu filho passasse pelo mesmo.

— Lucius não precisa saber — ela sussurrou no ouvido de um Draco adormecido — Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.


	5. Draco dormiens

— Qual é o lema de Hogwarts?

Narcisa achava aquele estudo avançado uma tolice. O garoto mal tinha ido para Hogwarts, e já precisava saber mais do que os outros. Contudo, Lucius achava necessário que seu filho fosse o melhor, logo em seu primeiro ano.

— Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus — ele respondeu, prontamente — Por que tem o meu nome?

— Não faça perguntas tolas — retrucou Lucius, ríspido.

Assim que ele afastou-se, para cuidar do trabalho, Narcisa ajoelhou-se em frente ao filho cabisbaixo.

— É latim. Draco significa "dragão" — ela confidenciou-o.

— Sou um dragão? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Você é? — ela sorriu levemente.


	6. Morto

— Morto — a voz de Narcisa soou pela floresta, cheia de Death Eaters.

Ela apressou-se em afastar-se do corpo de Harry Potter, tendo total consciência de que os "amigos" de seu marido, e o próprio Lord Voldemort, aproveitariam para divertir-se com o garoto, que não estava morto, como ela tinha dito anteriormente.

Lucius olhou-a fixamente, e ela negou levemente com a cabeça, sem devolver o olhar.

Não queria ter participado daquela guerra, não queria que ela continuasse, e não queria ter dito aquela mentira.

Ela só queria ter a certeza de que seu filho estava vivo, em Hogwarts.

Vivo e bem.


	7. Nome

A condição para que Lucius pudesse desposar a Narcisa, imposta por seu pai, Cygnus Black, era que os filhos que eles viriam a ter seguiriam a tradição de ter nome de constelações. Uma tradição muito antiga da família Black.

— Temos Circinus... — começou Narcisa.

— Sem chance! — Lucius interrompeu-a.

— Caelum, — ela continuou, fingindo não escutá-lo — Cepheus, Cetus, Corvus, Crater...

— Nenhum desses nomes combina com "Malfoy" — disse Lucius, olhando a lista, por cima do ombro da mulher, que segurava-a.

— Não quero o nome de meu pai — disse Narcisa, passando os olhos — Delphinus...

— Draco! — eles disseram juntos.

— Será Draco — disse Lucius.


	8. Nymphadora

Aquela era uma das únicas vezes em que Narcisa dignava-se a ir ao Ministério da Magia, sem a companhia de Lucius. Os tempos de guerra chegavam, e ela preocupava-se sobre o que poderia fazer para proteger a Draco. O advogado prometia ser discreto, o que ela mais precisava naquele momento.

Saindo do elevador, ela esbarrou com uma jovem.

— Não olha por onde anda? — Narcisa perguntou, altaneira.

A jovem tinha cabelos roxos, e os mesmos traços de sua irmã, Andrômeda.

— Perdão — a garota, evidentemente, não queria problemas.

Assim que entrou no elevador, as portas fecharam-se, afastando a tia da sobrinha.


	9. Porque meu filho te quer

A porta do quarto abriu-se, sobressaltando a adolescente, que ali estava.

— Astoria, você tem visita — sua madrasta disse, com uma expressão desgostosa.

Foi com um olhar incrédulo que Astoria viu Narcisa Malfoy entrar em seu quarto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou, sem importar-se em soar grossa.

— Vim falar sobre casamento — Narcisa fechou a porta.

A morena ficou observando-a atentamente.

— Por que a mim? Por que não a Daphne? — ela perguntou — É sangue pura.

— Porque o meu filho te quer — respondeu Narcisa.

Inicialmente, a mulher não aprovava a escolha, mas, conhecendo a garota, Narcisa não sentiu outra coisa senão orgulho pelo filho.


	10. Sair?

— Narcisa, arrume-se! Vamos sair hoje! — Lucius avisou, na porta.

— E Draco ficará sozinho em casa? — ela perguntou, segurando firme o filho em seus braços.

— Ele não estará sozinho. Tem os elfos domésticos aí! É só chamar um para lhe cuidar — ele respondeu.

— Meu filho não será cuidado por um elfo doméstico — Narcisa retrucou, enfurecida pela ideia.

— E qual é o problema?

— E se Draco precisar que troquem sua roupa? Os elfos irão embora, se pegarem qualquer peça.

— Então, o que você sugere?

— Não precisamos sair de casa, meu amor. Podemos ficar lá embaixo. Se algo acontecer, ouviremos.

Ele concordou, contrariado.


End file.
